


Never Could've Asked for More

by franzii



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/franzii
Summary: Whenever Sheki is full of doubt, Alice is always there to ease her worries.
Relationships: Shekinah Arzaga/Alice Margarita De Leon
Kudos: 6





	Never Could've Asked for More

Alice was in the midst of talking to Dana about the choreography of their song when she hears a familiar, high-pitched voice call out to her from the backstage.

“Alice!”

Alice and Dana’s eyes meet and the latter grins while holding her hand out, as if waiting for something. Alice laughs and hands over her microphone to Dana.

Her best friend knows her so well.

She looks around the stage, trying to check if there are any coaches nearby. Luckily, there was none and she quickly makes her way to the backstage.

*

Alice sees Sheki at the farthest back of the dressing room sitting on the floor while eagerly tapping on her phone, still clad in her training clothes.

“Sheki, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Alice asks. This question has been asked countless of times and Sheki always give the most unbelievable and outrageous excuses but still, Alice lets her slide. She feels a chill run down her spine when she remembers Dana calling her _whipped_ before.

“It’s still early!” Sheki puts her phone down and looks at Alice with one of the brightest smiles that has the captain’s cheeks reddening and heartbeat racing.

Alice checks her watch, _10:45AM_, it read. “Show starts in 15 minutes, Sheki. We don’t want to keep our MNLoves waiting. Please get dressed.” Alice holds out her hand to Sheki. Sheki sighs but grabs Alice’s hand either way.

Sheki puts her phone on the table and grabs the hanger with the elegant white and purple _Ikaw ang Melody _uniform. Alice observes as Sheki silently puts on the _seifuku_ on top of her clothes at a smooth and quick pace but stops before when she’s about to button her blouse.

Alice raises her eyebrow at the action and feels a sense of déjà vu at the scene when Sheki looks at her, eyes round and beautiful. Their eyes meet for a brief second, but Sheki breaks eye contact and looks anywhere but her.

“Hey, you okay?” Alice moves a step closer to the original center and reaches out to cup Sheki’s cheek, thumb running soothing circles and eyes filled with concern. Sheki doesn’t flinch and instantly melts into the touch, then turns her cheek to press her lips gently against Alice’s palm to ease her worry.

“I’m okay. Just feeling a bit nervous.”

“You’re going to do great, Sheki. Just like you always do.”

Sheki finds the courage and looks straight back at Alice’s eyes; they’re round, brown, bright, and overflowing with genuine love and concern; the sincerity in her words genuinely felt.

There’s not a day where Sheki is never overwhelmed by the amount of love that the entirety of Alice radiates.

Sheki takes a deep breath and nods. If someone like Alice believes in her, then there’s nothing in the world she can’t do.

“Have some respect for the single people here! We get it. You two are together, but, please, _mga mars_, we’re going to be late!”

Alice turns to face the intruders who dare interrupt their moment. As expected, it’s Sela, and there’s a peeking Rans behind her, and gives them an apologetic smile.

She does her best to prevent herself from laughing when Sheki’s lips turn to a pout after Rans sticks her tongue out at the both of them. She pays no mind to the act and enjoys observing the playful banter going between the two. She sees Sela rub her temples, possibly feeling a raging headache coming on if the two members of Tatlog continue to bicker. They leave after a few minutes with Sela dragging Rans away by the hem of her skirt.

After the two leave, Sheki still has her lips formed as a pout and the captain—unable to resist—gives Sheki’s nose a light pinch. Sheki crunches her nose in response and taps on Alice’s hand to stop her.

Their moment was interrupted again by the sound of Sheki’s phone buzzing. It reminds Alice that they were running on limited time and still had to prepare for their event. Her instincts as a captain and a lover kick in. Her hands immediately find their way to Sheki’s blouse and begin buttoning from top to the bottom making sure that each button is in place and paired properly.

Sheki isn’t sure if it's with the way how Alice's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration while doing her buttons, or how her hands are soft and her touch gentle and cautious as if afraid that Sheki might break if she pulls on a little too hard on the fabric.

But it was at this moment—this fleeting moment of quiet and warmth surrounding the both of them that Sheki finds herself falling even more in love with Alice.

Alice smiles at herself, satisfied that she was able to do help Sheki out in this simple task and ease some of her worries. “All done!” She cheers but stops when she looks up and sees Sheki’s eyes welling up with tears that the latter quickly wipes away. Alice tries to reach out for her but the original center steps in within the captain’s space and quickly wraps her arms around her neck.

“I love you.” Sheki whispers, her voice shaking.

“I love you too, of course. Why are you crying?” Alice responds with love laced in every word she utters.

There goes Alice again with her concerned and beautiful brown eyes looking back at Sheki like she’s the only person that matters in the world.

Sheki shakes her head, trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks but she fails. Alice places her hand on the back of Sheki’s head and gives her a reassuring pat, as if saying I’m here, I’m here, _I’m always here_.

Sheki understands and lets her tears fall freely.

Alice tightens the hug and welcomes the tears, the fears, the love—everything that Sheki gives and accepts them wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> shelice is fun to write. i hope everyone enjoyed reading!


End file.
